In an outboard motor, an engine compartment that accommodates an engine is partitioned by a lower cover and an upper cover that constitute an engine cover. JP 2004-338464 A1 discloses a structure in which engine control cables, power supply cables, electric signal transmission cables, operation cables, and various other cables are introduced into the engine compartment.
In the arrangement of JP 2004-338464 A1, a concave notch is formed in an upper front portion of a lower cover, a cable introduction cover is mounted over the notch, and the two are joined together.
The cable introduction cover has an introduction hole in the front surface. A cylindrical rubber grommet is inserted in the introduction hole, and the cables are brought together and held in the grommet, whereby the cables are sealed.
The outboard motor has a notch formed in the lower cover, and a cable introduction cover through which a grommet is inserted and held is disposed on and integrated with the lower cover. The grommet is used for bringing together and holding cables 56 in the notch. Therefore, the grommet and the cables held by the grommet are disposed further below the lower edge of the upper cover mounted on the lower cover. Therefore, the grommet, which is a seal member, and cables are restricted by peripheral equipment, cable installation, wiring, and other factors in the engine compartment.
It is furthermore difficult to assure installation space for a connecting rod that is used when a plurality of outboard motors is mounted on the stem and the boat glides on water.
In view of the above, the preferred structure in an outboard motor is one in which the top surface of the grommet is positioned further above the lower edge of the upper cover and a large space is assured below the grommet.